


Захлебнуться холодом

by PradaJpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этот пропитанный зябью момент в голове Ойкавы проскальзывает вопрос: "Могут ли покрыться мурашками внутренности?". Логически — нет, проспись, Ойкава-сан. По ощущениям — да, черт подери, тысячу раз да.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Захлебнуться холодом

Мне вдруг показалось, что осенняя тьма выдавит стекла, вольется в комнату и я захлебнусь в ней, как в чернилах. ©

 

Дрожь проходится под пальцами нервными всплесками. Пробирается дальше: к глотке, печени, сердцу. Складывается твердое ощущение, что Ойкава замерзает изнутри.

И не поможет никакой плед — даже теплый чай.

Приступ отпускает на мгновение. Лживое мгновение, чтобы парень успел поверить в лучшее, потом накатывает новой волной — до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах и мурашек по всему телу. 

В этот пропитанный зябью момент в голове Ойкавы проскальзывает вопрос: "Могут ли покрыться мурашками внутренности?". Логически — нет, проспись, Ойкава-сан. По ощущениям — да, черт подери, тысячу раз да.

Под этим холодом Ойкаве хочется закрыть все окна, поверх забить досками, намертво, без проблесков. Только окна уже закрыты, а за ними блеклая середина осени — не зима даже, чтобы так ежиться и укрываться несколькими одеялами.

Некогда послушное тело Ойкавы плюет на эти факты: дрожит на футоне, корчится, точно живет отдельно от разума. Какая к черту разница, сколько градусов в комнате, за окном, на другом конце света, если сейчас и здесь он не может зуб на зуб поставить?

Когда все это началось? С каких сраных пор он, заводила Ойкава-сан, превратился в эту пародию на человека в позе эмбриона? Не хватает музыки из "Реквиема по мечте" для полной полноты картины.

Ни черта не смешно. Губы Ойкавы сами складываются в подобие улыбки, измученной, насмешливой. В первую очередь над самим собой.

Ивайзуми непременно ударил бы сейчас Ойкаву, будь он здесь. Но его нет. Лишь черная кружка с отбитой ручкой стоит на полке и напоминает: некогда он тут жил. Спал в той комнате на соседнем футоне, реже — они сдвигали два футона и спали в обнимку. В такие ночи они никогда не мерзли.

Второй футон выброшен за ненадобностью, как и зубная щетка Ивайзуми.

Почему-то сейчас Ойкава убежден, что холод исходит от злосчастной кружки. Идиотская надпись на английском и какой-то смайлик на ней. Долго не выбирая, Ивайзуми даже не узнал перевода иностранных слов — купил первую попавшуюся.

Ивайзуми ушел. Кружку не забрал: забыл, а, может быть, решил, что она должна остаться в прошлом вместе с Ойкавой.

Тот же не выбрасывает ее, не пьет оттуда — каждый день лицезрит ее, потрескавшуюся, с отлезшей краской по краям, так мучительно напоминающую о Хаджиме. С настоящими задатками мазохиста иногда поглаживает острый край, где некогда была ручка, быстро отдергивает руку — холодно.

Но все равно не позволяет себе распрощаться с ней. "Потому что ты Дуракава", — сказал бы Ивайзуми, а Ойкава не перечил бы ему. И правда ведь, настоящий дурак, что строит из себя сильного и радостного.

Пару лет назад действительно был убежден, что он, Ойкава-сан, сильный. Пару лет назад улыбка не была надрывной, словно сквозь уголки рта продели нити и тянут-тянут за них. В какой-то момент Ойкава понимает, что нити тянет он сам, но от этого щеки болят еще сильнее. Прекратить натянуто улыбаться нет сил.

Под тихий выдох Ойкава натягивает одеяло до самого горла, прижимает ноги к груди и замирает. Чертовски холодно. Хочет согреться — не знает как. Еще немного, и изо рта пойдет пар. Он уверен в этом, нет, убежден.

Уверенность только не тождественна правде. Ойкава выдыхает, а пара нет – даже намека на него, точно все это злая затянувшаяся на года шутка. 

Но как тогда объяснить, что так сильно мерзнет лишь он? Тот человек, что даже зимой ходил без шапки и не страдал. Теперь в плюсовую температуру дрожит от неясного мороза в помещении. 

Остальные спрашивают его: "Чего дрожишь?". Ойкава вздрагивает, привычно тянет за нити в уже отученном жесте, болезненно улыбается: "Приболел".

Нет, точно шутка. Или он просто сходит с ума. 

Может, давно сошел. Завел этот процесс, когда впервые посмотрел на лучшего друга не так, как обычно смотрят на друзей. Начал медленно терять голову, когда предложил Ивайзуми поэкспериментировать и получил за это под дых.

Стер все пути к отступлению, когда раздраженный голос Ивайзуми намекнул, что Ойкава его достал, и он готов попробовать. Не отношения, не секс – всего поцелуй. Даже от этого радости Ойкавы не было предела. 

Тело рвалось танцевать, но Ойкава держался, умудрялся подшучивать над Ивайзуми:

— Что, Ива-чан, не удержался перед моим обаянием?

Тогда его переносица болела дольше обычного: у Ивайзуми крепкий лоб и точный удар.

Происходящее было странным. Нерешительно и осторожно — со стороны Ивайзуми. Тот не был уверен, зачем все это — он просто доверял Ойкаве. Неподдельное доверие с большей силой сорвало неустойчивую крышу Тоору.

С улыбкой на лице он твердил Ивайзуми, что в любой момент они могут прекратить. Стоит лишь этого захотеть. Говорил, улыбался и снова говорил. В то время он чувствовал, как иглы впиваются в кожу около рта, продевают нитки. 

С каждым новым словом – новый маленький шов. Ощущение, что все были слепыми. Им представала картина улыбающегося и уверенного Ойкавы, пока тот в своем отражении видел ухудшенную версию портрета Дориана Грея. Пустые глазницы, странная недоулыбка и осунувшиеся плечи.

Настоящая улыбка начала исчезать именно тогда, но холода еще не было. Особенно рядом с Ивайзуми: с ним было горячо, до боли, будто еще секунда и кожа покроется волдырями от ожога.

Просто казалось. Кожа покрывалась лишь мурашками от нечастных касаний Ивайзуми. Сам Ойкава дрожал, невесомо, но зато по-настоящему. 

Ощущения были схожи с теми, когда человек, прикованный к коляске, чувствует покалывания в ноге. Самих ощущений крайне мало, но радость от них переполняет естество, заставляя кричать от эмоций. Вот и Ойкаве хотелось кричать — он просто улыбался.

Ивайзуми видел эту улыбку, недоверчиво хмурился, но ничего не говорил. Несомненно, он хотел ударить Ойкаву за странное поведение, но не понимал, в чем причина. Невольно он тоже терялся в этих болезненных отношениях.

Никогда он не хотел причинять Ойкаве душевную боль — ни за что и не под каким предлогом. Вместе с тем Тоору подвел их к тому, что именно этим Ивайзуми и занимался: сам того не понимая, падал в шаткую паутину Ойкавы, заставляя его тянуть улыбку еще шире.

Пусть даже рядом с Ивайзуми становилось легче. Стоило Ойкаве остаться наедине, как его продувало бурей невысказанных слов, затапливало пессимистичными домыслами. Было сплошное непонимание: как он в таком состоянии умудрялся подбадривать команду? 

Опять же один ответ — Ивайзуми. Ойкава не хотел его расстраивать, показывать этот устрашающий лик. 

Он просто хотел как лучше. В этом он убеждал себя, не раскрывая своих настоящих чувств другу, точнее тогда намного больше, чем другу. Он не хотел, чтобы его ненужная любовь отягощала Ивайзуми. Святая уверенность, что друг не сможет полюбить Ойкаву, сгубила его самого.

Медленно съедала по кусочкам его теплоту.

Через некоторое время Ойкава начал мерзнуть без Ивайзуми. Поначалу немного, почти незаметно — всего пальцы дрожали, лишь потом Ойкава осознал, в какое дерьмо он вляпался.

Стоило на горизонте появится взлохмаченной темной макушке, как холод отступал на последний план. Ойкава забывал все и, кажется, был счастлив — лишь уголки губ изредка покалывали.

Сейчас от этих воспоминаний становится более зябко. Мысленно прося хоть немного тепла, Ойкава прикрывает глаза: ресницы его подрагивают, а под веками шевелится глазное яблоко. Быстро, нервно, точно Ойкава видит яркое кино.

И ведь видит. Только не кино, а воспоминания. Он помнит все до малейшей детали: от родинки на животе Ивайзуми до семи интонаций, которыми он произносил свое привычное "Дуракава".

Даже первый поцелуй помнит. Когда он, вытянув губы уткой, тянулся к Ивайзуми. Тот, в свою очередь, боролся с желанием настучать Ойкаве по голове, дабы выдурить из нее все ненужное. Но с этим желанием стояла наравне мысль, что он сам дал согласие, захотел "поэкспериментировать" с Ойкавой.

Они называли это так. Точнее Ойкава настоял, дабы Ивайзуми не терялся и не забивал голову, чтобы ему просто было легче. Ведь намного проще прикрываться словом "эксперимент", нежели признаться в настоящей любви и наткнуться на хмурого, слегка растерянного Ивайзуми.

Уже тогда Ойкава знал, что Хаджиме не сможет его полюбить. Именно поэтому он решил не отягощать самого дорогого человека чувствами: Ойкава не хотел быть для него обузой, от которой Ивайзуми был бы не в силах избавиться из-за долгой дружбы и жалости.

И когда в нерешительном, почти детски поцелуе их губы столкнулись, Ойкава был готов забить огромный и здоровый болт на все свои страдания, лишь бы этот момент никогда не прекратился.

Сухие, дрожащие губы Ивайзуми затмевали все мысли в голове. Невооруженным глазом была заметна нерешительность парня, хотя он всеми силами пытался это скрыть: сжимал кулаки, обратно разжимал, точно не определился. Для Ивайзуми поцелуй с парнем был чем-то новым — Ойкава понимал его.

Недаром у самого дрожь грозилась вырваться наружу, но Ойкава держался. Целовал Ивайзуми, сминал чужие губы, не решаясь перейти на следующую ступень. Спугнуть Ивайзуми хотелось в последнюю очередь. 

Невинных касаний хватало сполна: у Ойкавы подрагивали ресницы, рукам не находилось места — то и дело норовили примкнуть к плечам Ивайзуми. Спина у Хаджиме напряглась, сквозь тонкую ткань футболки прощупывались позвонки. Особенно отчетливо, когда Ойкава не удержался — просунул свои клешни за спину Ивайзуми.

Когда Ивайзуми отстранился, у Ойкавы перехватило дыхание. От осознания произошедшего и вида Хаджиме, слегка растерянного, но такого же серьезного, пытающегося быть серьезным. Не веря в свое счастье, Ойкава улыбнулся, по-настоящему, кажется, даже щеки не болели.

Немые попытки казаться обычным, после чего Ойкава спросил, лукаво блеснув глазами:

— Неужели Ива-чан впервые целовался? — голос веселый, а внутри еще надрывно стучало сердце, ухая в такт дыханию.

Ойкава не жаловался на поцелуй, наоборот — хотел бы повторить. Тысячу раз, пока губы не онемеют, не покраснеют, не опухнут — до боли. Просто он должен был разрядить обстановку, дабы Ивайзуми считал, будто ничего такого не произошло.

«Но, черт возьми же? Произошло. Еще как», — кричало где-то там, но застыло в глотке, так и не вырвавшись, не добравшись до слуха Ивайзуми.

— Кое-кто, кажется, хочет прекратить свои дурацкие эксперименты, — сделал Ивайзуми прозрачный намек.

Брови его были сведены к переносице — Ойкава еле удерживался, чтобы не поддаться навстречу другу, пальцем аккуратно разгладить складку между бровями, напоследок провести подушечкой до кончика носа. Сдержался, улыбнулся, поднял руки вверх, точно сдался, и веселым голосом выдал.

— Все-все, я молчу, Ива-чан. А то ты такой грозный и еще ску-учный, — протянул Ойкава, пытаясь расслабиться. — Но ведь было круто. Тебе понравилось, я уверен… — начал было опять тараторить он, но Ивайзуми перебил.

— Ты собирался замолчать, — раздраженно. Он помедлил с мгновение, после чего добавил: — Дуракава.

Ойкава не обиделся. Склонил голову к плечу, прикусил губу, что до сих пор помнила вкус Ивайзуми, и замолчал.

Под натиском воспоминаний Ойкава с силой жмурит веки и, кажется, видит красные блики. Ему больно: от пожирающего холода и понимания, что все это в прошлом. Даже если Ивайзуми назовет его Дуракавой, все равно больше не поцелует.

На зло воспоминания красочные, точно лучшие художники раскрашивали, придавали форму силуэтам в голове, прорабатывали тени. От одного момента из прошлого уже щиплет глаза, но подсознанию мало — подкидывает новый, больнее насыщенный.

Не выдерживая, Ойкава стонет в подушку. Пытается отогнать образы — не выходит. 

Ему приходится смотреть новый отрывок. И даже его он помнит до мелочей.

В тот день Ойкава, промокший под дождем, без предупреждения завалился к Ивайзуми домой. Его влажные от дождя губы слегка подрагивали, а футболка липла к телу, принося больший дискомфорт. Но Ойкава не был собой, если бы не с широкой лыбой все это скрывал.

Мило поздоровался с родителями Ивайзуми и тут же нырнул в комнату друга. Не успел поздороваться, как получил хороший подзатыльник, от которого перед глазами запрыгал волейбольный мяч. Через секунду около его уха раздалось злое шипение:

— Придурок, — и ни слова больше.

Ойкава насупился, обиженный, но своих эмоций не выдал.

— Больно же, Ива-чан, — проканючил в привычной манере, потирая затылок по промокшим волосам.

— Какого черта ты делал на улице в такую погоду? — голос Ивайзуми сочился недовольством, но от этих слов Ойкава расплылся в ухмылке и с прищуром протянул:

— Ива-чан, а ты случаем не переживаешь обо мне? Как мило.

— За тобой вообще нужен глаз да глаз. Ума, как у ребенка: в любую нужную и ненужную щель лезешь. Причем и в дождь, и в жару, — Ивайзуми продолжал бурчать, но черты лица его постепенно сглаживались — парень остывал.

Но вмиг лицо Ивайзуми переменилось: он осознал, что прямо сейчас, ничего не отрицая, признался в беспокойстве об Ойкаве. В несвойственной ему манере парень потупил взгляд, стараясь не глядеть на сияющего Ойкаву.

Второпях он отвернулся к шкафу, достал из него свежее белое полотенце и почти швырнул в улыбающуюся рожу Ойкавы. 

Уже не вспоминая о минутной обиде, Ойкава зарылся носом в мягкую ткань, вдыхая приятный запах той. Он не злился на Ивайзуми, понимал: тот просто пытается скрыть свое смущение. Ойкава, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу порывы нежности, вытирал волосы с мягкой улыбкой на губах и дрожью в холодных пальцах.

Он отчетливо слышал шуршание со стороны Ивайзуми и увидел, что тот с упорством рыщет по шкафу, когда Ойкава принялся обтирать шею.

Без сомнений Ойкава спросил, чуть клоня голову вбок:

— Что ищешь, Ива-чан? — спокойные нотки витали в его голосе.

Легкий флер обыденности медленно надвигался поверх воздуха. Казалось, что именно так должно быть: Ойкава и Ивайзуми в одном уютной комнате.

— Если ты собираешься ходить в мокрой одежде, то я ничего не ищу.

Ивайзуми наконец выудил штаны и футболку, бросая одежду на кровать. 

В этот момент Ойкаву бросило одновременно и в жар, и в холод. Ивайзуми дал ему свою одежду, которая когда-то соприкасалась с его смуглой кожей. От осознания Ойкава беззвучно сглотнул и как-то тупо уставился на Ивайзуми.

— Ну что опять? — не выдержал Ивайзуми такого пристального взгляда.

— Ты красивый, Ива-чан.

Не в первый раз Ойкава выпаливал такое, но каждый раз на лице Ивайзуми отображался огромный спектр эмоций: от смущения до растерянности. 

— Переодевайся, идиот — простудишься. 

Было видно, как старался Ивайзуми держать себя в руках, но едва заметный румянец на щеках выдавал его полностью.

В этот раз Ойкава не стал над ним стебаться в очередной раз. Просто молча кивнул и снял липнущую к телу футболку. Светлую кожу обдало холодом, а по рукам побежали мурашки. Ойкава поежился, но принялся снимать джинсы — это оказалось задачей посложнее.

Жесткая ткань промокла насквозь и, кажется, срослась с кожей. У Ойкавы складывалось стойкое ощущение, что он чертов акробат: пытался снять джинсы, стоя на одной ноге, при этом клонясь из стороны в сторону. Пряжка ремня несильно била по ляжкам, принося новую порцию пупырышек на коже.

Пониманием своего идиотского положения не шло в сравнение с осознанием, что все это время Ивайзуми смотрел на него. Вот так, сложил руки на груди, ровно дышал и не отрывал глаз от Ойкавы, чуть хмурясь по привычке. 

— Лучше бы помог, Ива-чан, — в шутку сказал Ойкава, когда почти стянул одну штанину. 

Он ожидал, что Ивайзуми его просто пошлет — в лучшем случае. Но никак, что тот молча подойдет к нему, толкнет на кровать, вынуждая Ойкаву сесть, и примется стягивать с парня.

— Зад приподними, — приказной тон, но от этого голоса Ойкаве пришлось скомкать одеяло — слишком томным был этот голос, что пробирал до самых костей.

Сильные руки коснулись напряженного бедра Ойкавы — тот вздрогнул.

— Ива-чан… 

Шепотом, чтобы слышал только Ивайзуми. У самого Ойкавы в ушах стучало, точно по его барабанным перепонкам кто-то без остановки бил кулаками. 

— Чего тебе?

Медленно спросил Ивайзуми, поднимая взгляд на Ойкаву. 

В ответ Ойкава помотал голой, не отвечая, и прикусил губу изнутри. Вид Ивайзуми меж его ног вызывал прилив нежности — не было даже пошлых мыслей. Скорее желание уткнуться в макушку Хаджиме, перебирая жестковатые волосы на голове, вдыхая их запах. Ойкаве всегда нравилось, как пахнет Ивайзуми.

— Язык проглотил что ли? — не выдержал Ивайзуми молчания. Он продолжал смотреть на разомлевшего Ойкаву.

Под напряженным взглядом Ивайзуми Ойкава плыл. У него не было моральных сил на ответ, хотя, казалось, на разговоры у Ойкавы всегда должна была находиться энергия.

— Ойкава? — обеспокоенно позвал Ивайзуми. Он редко называл Ойкаву так: без дополнительных приставок, вроде Мерзакавы или Дуракавы.

От его голоса и пристального взгляда темных глаз у Ойкавы внутри что-то перемкнуло, больно сжалась грудина — парень тихо выдохнул. Не сдерживая больше порыв радостной души, Ойкава обхватил лицо Ивайзуми ладонями, большими пальцами поглаживая скулы.

Ивайзуми замер. Глубоко вдохнул, мышцы под футболкой лениво перекатывались от движения плечами. Чужие руки на бедрах Ойкавы слегка сжались, но Тоору, кажется, даже не замечал этого.

Откровенно пялился на знакомое лицо, которое знал до единой родинки. Ребра щемили замкнутое в тисках сердце, но Ойкава продолжал гладить лицо Ивайзуми: лоб, щеки, тонкую полоску губ и острый подбородок. 

И Ивайзуми сдался под этими нежными касаниями — прикрыл глаза, расслабил губы, чуть приоткрывая их. Для Ойкавы это значило куда больше, чем поцелуй. Понимание, что Ивайзуми доверяет ему всецело и без остатка, порождало чувство счастья, которое затмевало боль от нитей на собственных губах.

Так и сидели: Ивайзуми на корточках перед Ойкавой, пока тот выводил неизвестные узоры на лице друга. Продолжалось до того момента, пока Ойкава не выдержал: осторожно потянул Ивайзуми на себя, сам откидываясь на мягкую кровать. 

Разомлевший и приластившийся Ивайзуми не сопротивлялся: почти упал на Ойкаву. А тому казалось, что глаза Ивайзуми закрыла тонкая пелена — настолько те были расфокусированы.

На большее Ойкава не решался, а Ивайзуми, будто придя в себя, оперся руками по обе стороны плеч Ойкавы.

— У тебя волосы сосульки, — неожиданно задумчиво выдал Ивайзуми, касаясь пальцами каштановой пряди волос, что не до конца высохла.

— Ива-чан, ты как всегда, — усмехнулся Ойкава и откинул голову на подушку, обнажая шею с выступающим кадыком. — Умеешь же испортить момент, — уже тише проговорил парень.

Ивайзуми ему не ответил — сделал рожу кирпичом, мол: «Что за ерунду ты мелишь, Дуракава?».

А после наклонился и клюнул Ойкаву в кончик носа, призывая того заткнуться. Не находящий слов Ойкава раскрыл рот — так остался лежать, не понимая, что сейчас происходит. Теперь усмехался Ивайзуми. В конце концов смутить или ошарашить Тоору нужно уметь. Ивайзуми с этим отлично справлялся.

— Ива… 

Было начал Ойкава, но Ивайзуми резко его прервал:

— Помолчи хоть минуту, Дуракава.

На удивление послушный Ойкава и правда заткнулся, сглотнул слюну от волнения, что проходилось по пальцам. 

И впервые Ивайзуми решился: сам наклонился к Ойкаве и затянул его в ленивый поцелуй. Отвечая всеми силами, сминая чужие губы, Ойкава понимал, что задыхается, но не от недостатка кислорода — от эмоций, что переполняли его. Кувшин чувств должен был вот-вот взорваться.

Ойкаве казалось, что это длилось бесконечно: касания к его голым плечам, тяжелое дыхание Ивайзуми, судорожные поцелуи в ключицы и едва заметные отметины на них. Его вело, откровенно вело от такого раскрепощенного и родного Ивайзуми, который, кажется, тоже получал удовольствие от мягких поглаживаний Ойкавы.

Руки Тоору елозили по сильной спине, забирались под футболку, задирая ее до плеч. Живот Ойкавы подрагивал, а жар внизу становился невыносимым от опасной близости Ивайзуми. Это походило на чертову пытку, долгожданную, но не менее мучительную.

Дома и Хаджиме были родители — ни Ойкава, ни Ивайзуми из уважения к ним не позволят себе большего. 

— Черт, Ойкава, — судорожно выдохнул Ивайзуми в самые губы Тоору.

И без объяснений Ойкава понимал, что Ивайзуми имел в виду. Ему тоже. Тоже до дрожи в пальцах хотелось еще — большего, чем поцелуи и невинные касания.

Они лежали в обнимку на кровати, едва дыша: Ивайзуми думал о чем-то своем, а Ойкава так и не снял мокрые джинсы.

Тогда ему было жарко рядом с телом Ивайзуми, тот вообще был слишком горячий, думал Ойкава.

Но, черт подери, это было тогда. А сейчас у Ойкавы ледяные пятки, которые он поджимает, прячет под одеяло. Ноги, кажется, просто скоро онемеют, и не помогут доктора. Ойкава усмехается своим мыслям и думает: «А приедет ли навестить его Ива-чан в больницу».

Приедет, конечно. Несколько раз отругает, принесет апельсинов и проследит, чтобы Ойкава их съел. А потом, когда на улице начнет темнеть, поспешит домой — к семье. 

Сейчас они действительно друзья — не больше и не меньше. У Иваизуми семья: жена и годовалая дочь, — у Ойкавы дыра размером с бесконечность и улыбка Джокера.

Ойкава не винит Ивайзуми: сам когда-то говорил, что в любой момент они могут прекратить. Он бы не простил себе, держи рядом с собой Ивайзуми насильно. Покажи Ойкава ему настоящие эмоции, Ивайзуми бы не бросил его, продолжал бы быть рядом, мучая себя.

А страдай по его вине Ивайзуми — Ойкава бы просто удавился. 

Лишь немного греет мысль, что Ивайзуми теперь счастлив — это главное. В конце концов Ойкава потерпит ради дружеских встреч с Ивайзуми: его голоса, рукопожатий и не таких частых объятий. 

Что уж говорить, он и сейчас терпит. Даже когда за окном на город надвигается тьма, кажется, принося еще больше мороза под кожу. Даже когда на телефоне выбивает знакомый номер и Ивайзуми спрашивает: «Как дела?», — Ойкава натягивает улыбку и отвечает:

— Все отлично, Ива-чан. У тебя?


End file.
